


Hugs, Puns and Flours

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: This is nothing more than tooth-rotting fluff.





	Hugs, Puns and Flours

Zane leaned against the doorframe watching quietly as Ty stood at the kitchen counter, hands deep in a large metal bowl and flour up to his elbows.  The radio was tuned to a country station and Ty was actually mixing the sticky dough to the beat of the song. 

On the final note of the song, Ty turned the bowl upside down and loudly thumped the dough on the floured counter.  The next song was a slower tempo and again, Zane watched as Ty stretched and kneaded the dough to the beat of the song.  As Ty worked the dough, Zane watched the muscles in his powerful forearms flex, a light dusting of flour stuck to the fine hairs on his arms catching the afternoon sun coming in through the window.  The song was a melancholy one, the singer crooning about going [home](http://youtu.be/kkoT1nZOexY), and Zane smiled to himself.  The apartment above the bookshop was truly _their_ home, and there was no place he’d rather be then here with Ty.

Zane pushed himself off the doorframe quietly and walked up behind Ty.  He wrapped his arms around Ty’s middle and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before resting his chin on Ty’s shoulder.  Ty hummed and leaned into him, still working the dough on the floured surface.

“Bread?” Zane asked, more looking for confirmation than really asking the question.

Ty hummed in affirmation.

“Still not trusting the mixer?” Zane asked.

“Nope,” Ty answered. 

“Good,” Zane chuckled.  “I really didn’t feel like scrubbing the kitchen today.”

Once the bookstore and apartment above it had been finished, Ty had run out of things to keep himself busy.  On a whim, he had tried making a romantic dinner for Zane one night, and while the actual meal had turned into pizza from the place down the street, the chocolate cake afterwards had more than made up for it.  Since then Ty had baked a variety of breads and sweets, but after a major disaster with the Kitchen Aid and more flour than Zane had thought was actually in a 5 pound bag let alone the two cups the recipe called for, Ty stuck to things that he could mix by hand.

Ty elbowed him in the stomach and Zane let out a soft woof of air in response. 

“That wasn’t my fault.  The lever for the power is the same as the lock one,” Ty pouted.  “They should make them different if they don’t want you to confuse them.”

Zane chuckled again, “They’re on different sides Ty; you really shouldn’t be mixing them up.”

Ty snorted in response.  “Shouldn’t you be watching the store or something?”

Zane nuzzled into Ty’s neck, inhaling the flour and yeast smells mixed in with Old Spice and his natural scent.  “Amy’s got it,” he murmured.  “It’s been slow today, and she can ring the bell if it gets busy.”

Ty formed the dough into a ball and plopped it back into the bowl, then covered it with a piece of plastic wrap he’d laid out before.  When he was done, he spun around in Zane’s arms and wrapped his own flour coated ones around Zane’s neck.

“Hi,” Ty said with a smirk.

Zane looked at his lover, taking in the flour dusting his arms and hair, and the smear of flour on his left cheekbone. 

“Hi yourself,” he answered, wiping the flour off Ty’s face.

When he was done, they stood for a few seconds just looking at each other before Zane leaned in and claimed Ty’s mouth in a kiss.

When they were both breathless, he leaned back in Ty’s embrace, “So you have enough time to take a shower before you have to abuse the dough some more?”

“Only if you’re coming to make sure I get all the flour off,” Ty answered, dragging Zane towards the master bath.

“You just knead me to loaf you don’t you doll,” Zane said, trying to smother a laugh as he trailed behind Ty

Ty dropped Zane’s hand and threw his arms up in the air. “Nope, offer’s rescinded.  That was a horrible pun.”

Zane snickered, “Why, do you think it was stale?”

“No, I just deserve butter than that,” Ty shot back.

“Oooh that was a good one,” Zane said.  “I knead to rise to the challenge.”

“Nope!” Ty crowed.  “You already used knead, I win.”

Zane laughed, “Double pun Doll, I’m on a roll.”

Ty groaned.  “Ok, ok, I give.  Just stop please,” he begged.

Zane laughed again at Ty’s melodramatics and swept him up into a hug.  “God, I love you Meowmix”

Ty laughed along with his husband, “Love you too Lonestar, just quit it with the puns.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the people reading Touch & Geaux on the Cut & Run discord server who needed fluff
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://brainfuzz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
